Of Broken Wings
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Sayoko Shiranagatani is stuck between her love for a destroyer and her faith for her fellow creations. A Sayoko and Hizumi fanfiction. An unlikely pairing that you love. NotImpossibleShipping.


**Of Broken Wings**

**By:**

**PuppetDancer**

**Summary:**

**After being involved between Ayumu and Hizumi's fight, Sayoko Shiranagatani was stuck between staying loyal to her fellow blade children or helping the boy, who will lead them to their destruction. HIZUMIxSAYOKO**

………

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

"What will you do with this girl?" Kirie asked looking down at the young woman sprawled on the floor.

It has been an intense battle and a young innocent woman was involved in the middle of the bloody duel between the good and the evil.

"She's one of those blade children." Kirie knelt down beside the girl's body, her blouse, drenching of blood; a bullet deep inside her skin. Kirie touched the girl's cold cheeks and she looked up, meeting Hizumi's gold-colored eyes. "Shall we take her to my apartment?"

Hizumi nodded. "She'll be our latest lucky charm." Hizumi grinned, looking at Sayoko Shiranagatani

"She's shot, we need to take her to a hospital if we want her to be our captive against Ayumi Narumi." Kirie suggested, scooping Sayoko from the ground.

"You take her. I am tired, I'll go back to your apartment." Hizumi yawned, walking away from Kirie, who glared at his back, irritated.

"Once I get back home, there must be dinner at my table!" Kirie shouted.

"I trust you, nee-chan." Hizumi waved back, teasingly.

…………….

**Meanwhile at the Narumi's residence…**

Ayumu stared at the white colored ceiling of his room, thinking of his previous fight with Hizumi and Kirie at an abandoned warehouse. He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his phone was ringing, not until Madoka came inside his room, shouting at him to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"How are you, Ayumu?" It was Hizumi who was talking with Ayumu on the other line.

"Hizumi!" Ayumu shouted, clutching his phone tightly on his hands. Madoka, who was standing beside Ayumu's open door, gazed at his brother-in-law with a stern look.

"I have in my hands one of those blade children." Hizumi said in his famous calm-reserved voice.

"What are you saying?"

"I have Sayoko Shiranagatani." After that, Hizumi hanged up his phone and Ayumu glared at his phone, thunder struck.

………….

**Hospital.**

"I believe she lost a lot of blood and must need a blood transfusion." The doctor explained, looking at Kirie, who looked at Sayoko, who then was still unconscious. "Are you the patient's sister?" the doctor added, looking back at Sayoko, who was then in a temporary coma.

Kirie nodded. "Yes I am." She lied, smiling weakly.

"So what's your decision? It will cost you a lot of money with that blood transfusion." The doctor said, looking at Kirie, who bit her lower lip.

"Will you give me a minute while I call someone?" Kirie asked, pulling out her phone from her black velvet coat.

The doctor nodded. "Take your time miss." And then he left.

Kirie scanned for Hizumi's phone number with a look of annoyance. When she found Hizumi's number, she immediately pressed the call button and a melodious ring back tone was heard, she waited in aggravation.

"What is it, nee-chan?" Hizumi answered.

"Our captive needs blood transfusion! Do you know how much that will cost us?!" she shouted.

"You have lots of money in your bank account, nee-chan." Hizumi replied, in a childish tone.

"That's not the point! Are you saying we need to spend a lot of money for someone we don't practically know?" Kirie protested.

"Remember our goal, nee-chan." Hizumi hanged up.

"That brat!" Kirie glared at her phone and placed it back to the insides of her coat. She turned around and saw the doctor, tending to Sayoko's injuries at the confinement room. She sighed in disbelief and went inside, telling the doctor to proceed on with the blood transfusion.

…………

**The next day at the hospital…**

Hizumi opened the door of Sayoko' private quarter and found Kirie, reading a newspaper and sited on a chair beside Sayoko's bed.

"How much did it cost?" Hizumi walked off at the other side of the bed, staring at Kirie, who lowered the newspaper and was glaring at him.

"A lot of yen has been wasted for that girl." Kirie replied and then proceeded back with her reading. "So what's the next plan, Hizumi?"

"We go into hiding." Hizumi pulled a chair from the corner of the room and placed it where he can see Kirie before him.

"Where are we going, then?" Kirie asked, still continuing on with her reading.

"Anywhere away from Ayumu and those blade children friends of his." Hizumi replied, leaning on the back of the chair, gazing at Sayoko's porcelain face. "I'm sticking to my word, I will not give them this girl unless Ayumu's six feet under the ground." Hizumi grinned.

Kirie lowered the newspaper again as she stared at Hizumi's expression. Not visible to his eyes, she can tell that he's feeling reluctant of holding Sayoko his captive against Ayumu Narumi.

Kirie and Hizumi were silent for the past couple of minutes. The room was cold due to the air-conditioning and all they could hear is the ticking of the clock and Kirie scanning the newspaper.

Then they both heard a moan. Kirie placed the newspaper on her lap and stared at Hizumi, who also was staring at her. They both looked at Sayoko, who was then awake and staring at the ceiling with her green-colored eyes. She touched her forehead and then she tilted her head to her side and stared at Hizumi, who stared at her with a worried look.

"Hizumi?" Kirie stood up.

Sayoko opened her mouth. "Who are you?"

Hizumi resisted telling her his name until she asked him another question. "And who am I?" she sat up, looking at Hizumi, hoping he would answer her, but Hizumi was thunder struck and was unable to talk.

"What does this mean? Did she lost her memories at the encounter last night?" Kirie narrowed her eyes in confusion. "She didn't even hit her head that hard on the floor." She turned to Hizumi, who was still in shock.

"Tell me! Who am I? What is this place?" who are you?" Sayoko demanded, her eyes flooding with tears and then she fell back to the bed and was then again unconscious.

"She has amnesia, that's good." Hizumi spoke, realizing that his plan will not backfire at him. Without her memories, she wouldn't have any intentions going back to where she came from and blowing up his plan of getting revenge on Ayumu and the rest of the blade children.

_A flicker of hope shines smoothly at the end of a dark hallway_.


End file.
